This invention relates generally to the nondestructive examination of objects by penetrative radiation and, more particularly, relates to clinical methods and apparatus for tomographically examining an internal section of a patient by scanning a set of beams of X-radiation from an orbiting radiation source in a plane transverse to the patient.